Chuckie Gets Trapped, My Take on a Lost Rugrats Episode
by celrock
Summary: A Rugrats and PJ Masks crossover, inspired by playing PJ Masks with my nephew as of late, taking place during the events of Nell's Adventures in Babysitting. One afternoon, while Chuckie, Zack, and Kimi spend the afternoon at Angelica's house, and all four of them playing as the PJ Masks characters, Chuckie gets his head stuck in the bannister, and it's up to Zack and Kimi to rescu


Author's Note: I thought of this story idea earlier this year back in the spring, while playing PJ Masks with my nephew Zack, and writing up the final few chapters of Nell's Adventures in Babysitting. Thankfully though, I've never witnessed a person in real life, get their head stuck between the bannister railing rungs on the stairs. I don't think that would be very comfortable, for sure! Anyway, let's get started!

Chuckie Gets Trapped, My Take on a Lost Rugrats Episode

Summary: A Rugrats and PJ Masks crossover, inspired by playing PJ Masks with my nephew as of late, taking place during the events of Nell's Adventures in Babysitting. One afternoon, while Chuckie, Zack, and Kimi spend the afternoon at Angelica's house, and all four of them playing as the PJ Masks characters, Chuckie gets his head stuck in the bannister, and it's up to Zack and Kimi to rescue him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats and PJ Mask characters, they're the property of their original creators. I do own the OC of Zack though, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Nell is owned by theblindwriter95, and Kai and Kya are owned by vinzgirl.

It was the Friday after Valentine's Day during Zack, Chuckie, and Kimi's first year in preschool, and Angelica's kindergarten year. School was closed for the afternoon because of teacher inservices, but sadly, Zack's aunt couldn't take off of work to watch the kids, Tommy was still sick and he and his brother Dil were still in the care of King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and Princess Nell O'Mally of Enchancia, while Phil and Lil went and spent the afternoon with two other kids in their preschool class, who most of the gang didn't know all that well at this point, who had started shortly after new years, a set of twins named Kai and Kya. And Jesse's parents had taken off early to go on a trip with him over the weekend, making him out of the picture, while Susie attended daycare for the afternoon until her mother got off of work. This meant as reluctantly as this may have sounded, Celeste Wehrenberg and Kira Finster got in touch with Drew and Charlotte Pickles, learning that Drew was taking off on Friday to tend to Angelica after she got out of kindergarten at lunch time, and he was fine watching Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack.

Recently, Zack had gotten all of the gang into a new series on TV called PJ Masks, a show where kids go under cover as super heros overnight, and see to saving the world from evil. There was the green, Ghecco, with the ability to swim under water and blend in with his surroundings, their leader, Catboy, dressed in blue, and despite his fear of water, he was very brave, as he'd take the Cat Car out on missions, and the red, Owlet, the only female of the group, who could fly in her owl glider to save the day. However, there were bad guys too, like Romeo, Night Ninja, and Angelica's personal favorite, Luna Girl.

The night before at dinner, Angelica had not finished all of her food on her plate, because she was too busy playing with Cynthia instead of eating her supper, and as punishment, Cynthia got timed out, banished to the top shelf of the upstairs closet as a result. Angered by this, the five-year-old blond was very unhappy, and her unhappiness only esculated when she learned from her daddy that morning before school that Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack would be coming over to spend the afternoon, and she was even more mortified when she found them in the car when her daddy came to pick her up from school. She kept quiet on the ride home and all throughout lunch, as her father was nearby, not wanting to get in trouble, but after everybody had finished their lunch of macaroni and cheese with hotdog, and Drew had headed upstairs to his study to get some work done, Angelica gave an angry glare at the three younger ones.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Chuckie asked, finishing off the juice in his cup.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Finster. You, your little sister, and her bestest friend had to show up here this afternoon, and ruin my chances of rescuing Cynthia from the top shelf of the upstairs closet." Angelica griped.

"We can help you get her back, I bet ya if we play the PJ Mask characters, we can rescue the golden Cynthia doll, and save the world!" Kimi cried, jumping out of her chair at the kitchen table and running around the kitchen, flapping her arms like she were flying, pretending to be Owlet.

"That's a great idea Kimi, and judging by how you're flapping your arms, are you spose to be Owlet?" Zack asked.

"Sure am!" Kimi said excitedly, running into the living room.

"In that case, I'm Catboy!" Zack cried, running over to Angelica's play car, the same one she used in the Driving Miss Angelica episode.

Chuckie simply shrugged and slowly trudged his way into the living room.

"Let me guess, I'm Ghecco." He said reluctantly.

"Oh come on Chuckie, Ghecco is really cool! He can blend into his surroundings, and all kinds of stuff." Zack said.

"Oh all right, I guess I'll play with you guys." Chuckie said, as Angelica's living room transformed into HQ, while her toy car transformed into the Cat Car.

At this point, Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack had all transformed to look like versions of Ghecco, Owlet, and Catboy respectively, with Ghecco wearing square rimmed glasses to accommodate Chuckie needing to wear them.

"You'll never catch the golden Cynthia dolly, she's mine, and only I can release her from time out." Angelica's voice was heard in the distance.

Catboy went over to his computer, which in actuality, was Zack's toy laptop he had brought along to play with that day in his backpack, and looked around on the screen, to spot Luna Girl at the top of a high clif, about to break into the county prison to rescue Cynthia. In this case, because Angelica was fulfilling the role of Luna Girl, she still had her blond hair pulled back in its signature two pigtails, but she now wore the same costume as Luna Girl wore on the show in their imaginations.

"Uh oh, looks like Luna Girl is about to rescue Cynthia from Prison. Cynthia is only looking at a world of trouble if Luna Girl gets her hands on her, about to face life as her personal servant to catch her moth." Catboy warned his fellow heros.

"We've gots to stop her!" Owlet cried excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so, but what if one of us gets trapped while climbing up the mountain to the Prison?" Ghecco asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Ghecco, we'll stop Luna Girl before it's too late. After all, we're the PJ Masks! Going out into the night to save the day! Everybody, to the cat car." Catboy commanded, as they piled into the car and drove off in the direction of the mountain, which in actuality, was through the downstairs hall towards the stairs in Angelica's house.

Luna Girl saw the car approaching over the side of the mountain, as in actuality, over the bannister upstairs, when she got really angry, and ran down the stairs quickly, appearing to swing down the mountain on a zipline in their imaginations.

"And just what do you think you're doing with my car?" Luna Girl asked.

"It's not your car Angelica, uh, I mean, Luna Girl. Well, not right now. Right now, it's the Cat Car, and we're using it, to make sure Cynthia isn't rescued by the wrong person. Besides, only Officer Drew is spose to release her when her Prison sentence is up." Catboy replied.

"Hoomp!" Luna Girl grumbled, crossing her arms in disgust, as the PJ Masks quietly climbed out of their Cat Car at the bottom of the mountain, and saw to climbing up.

Meanwhile, Luna Girl went off to find some secret weapons to trap the PJ Masks so they couldn't stop her from rescuing Cynthia, while Owlet, Catboy, and Ghecco saw to slowly climbing up the mountain.

"So what do we do when we get to the top?" Ghecco asked.

"We find Officer Drew, and alert him of the situation, so he can guard the Prison from releasing Cynthia too soon." Catboy replied.

"But why did Cynthia end up there in the firstest place?" Owlet asked.

"According to what I read on our compooper back at HQ, Luna Girl tricked Cynthia into steeling food off of innocent children's plates, to make it look like they finished their dinner so they could get dessert, but she only caused them to suffer from starvation, and thus, framing Cynthia into going to Jail." Catboy explained.

Owlet and Ghecco gasp at hearing about this.

"That wasn't very nice." Owlet commented.

"I know, and now, it's up to us, to stop Luna Girl, before it's too late." Catboy said, as the PJ Masks reached the top of the mountain, in actuality, the second story of Angelica's house.

No sooner had they reached the top of the mountain, when Ghecco felt a piece of string wrap around his ankle. In actuality, Angelica was in her bedroom, using a jump rope, to capture Chuckie.

"Help!" Ghecco cried, as Luna Girl only pushed him towards a fence, where she came up behind him, and pushed his head in between the bars.

In actuality, Angelica had trapped Chuckie's head into the bannister upstairs.

"Good! One down, three to go." Luna Girl cackled, as she felt a tap on her shoulders.

She spun around to find Catboy and Owlet before her.

"And just, what do you think you're doing?" Catboy asked.

"Putting an end to the PJ Masks, and getting my beloved Cynthia back." Luna Girl replied, as she saw to tying some rope around Owlet's cape.

"Now Luna Girl, you know only Officer Drew can release Cynthia when her sentence is up, and, you also know that you'll end up going to Jail if Cynthia should confess to you framing her." Catboy said.

"And, leave my cape alone." Owlet demanded.

"Never!" Luna Girl snapped, just as the PJ Masks heard a scream from Ghecco in the far off distance.

"Uh oh, it sounds like Ghecco is in trouble! I'll fly ahead and see what's up." Owlet said, taking off to the sky, and circling overhead, to see if she could spot Ghecco anywhere.

After flying around for several minutes, she spotted Ghecco in a trap, so swooped down to see that he did indeed, have his head stuck in a fence.

"What happened Ghecco?" Owlet asked, upon landing on the ground behind him.

"Angelica gotted me stuck!" Chuckie cried, struggling to breethe and get free.

"Uh, Chuckie, you're Ghecco, and I'm Owlet, and Angelica's Luna Girl." Kimi reminded him, coming out of the imaginary spot, returning to the upstairs of Angelica's house, where she had in actuality, gotten Chuckie's head stuck in the bannister to stop him from stopping her from rescuing Cynthia from the closet.

"Uh, Kimi, I think it's best, we don't play PJ Masks no more. I'm trapped, and I've gots no way out." Chuckie complained.

"Sure you do! You're Ghecco! Just, change into a different shape that can slide out from the trap! Meanwhile, I'll fly down the mountain to see if I can find something to get you unstuck, just in case." Owlet said.

"Uh, Kimi, in case you forgotted, we're only pretending." Ghecco said, as the scene shifted from Kimi's imagination of still seeing the mountain, back to Angelica's house.

By this point, their make believe play of PJ Masks was over, as Zack had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Kimi, help me look for something to help free Chuckie." Zack said.

"I know, let's split up. I'll look around for something upstairs, while you look for something downstairs." Kimi suggested.

"Great idea Kimi." Zack said, running off towards the kitchen, where he pulled open the refridgerator doors to look for something.

Meanwhile, Kimi went into the bathroom, where she found a bottle of soap on the counter, which she got down and took over to Chuckie at the bannister.

"This stuff is nice and slippery. This ought to help get my big brother's head loose from the bannister." Kimi cried, squirting the soap all into Chuckie's hair and all over the railing, only to then lose her grip on the bottle, which fell through the bannister and down to the first story, where it came open, and made a mess on the floor.

Meanwhile, Zack found a stick of butter and some whip cream in the fridge, which he took out and headed back towards the stairs to use these items to rescue Chuckie, only to slip on the spill of soap, falling down to the ground, as he lost his grip on the butter and whip cream, spraying whip cream everywhere, and sending the butter flying up the stairs into Angelica's back, who had proceeded to open up the door and attempt to climb the shelves to rescue her Cynthia doll.

"AAAHHH! Daddy!" Angelica screamed, upon getting hit with the stick of butter on her back, and falling to the floor of the upstairs hall.

Overhearing the screams amongst the racket of other noises, Drew came running out of his study in a panic.

"What's going on out here?" Drew asked upon stepping out into the hall, where Angelica had stood up, not realizing what landing on top of the stick of butter had done.

"Angelica how did a stick of butter stain the upstairs hall carpet?" Drew asked.

"Huh?" Angelica said, confused, until she turned around to face her father, then looked down at the floor to see the gbutter stain on the carpet.

"Uh oh." Angelica muttered.

"You bet it's an uh oh kiddo." Drew scolded, looking pretty displeased, as he looked everywhere to see his entire downstairs covered in soap and whip cream, Zack, struggling to stand up, with Kimi still at the top of the stairs, near her brother, who was still trapped in the bannister.

"What's going on here?" Drew asked.

"Angelica stuck my head in the bannister to stop me from stopping her from getting Cynthia out of the closet, and Kimi and Zack were trying to rescue me." Chuckie explained.

"Oh my goodness! Let's get you out of there!" Drew cried, running downstairs to fetch his tool kit, when he slipped on the soap, and landed on the floor, face down into some whip cream.

Upon trying to stand up, all of the two, three, and four-year-old preschoolers in the area had a good laugh, seeing Drew's face covered in whip cream, as the poor man whipped it out of his face, looking steamed and embarrassed.

He then, walking ever so slowly, made his way to the kitchen, where he grabbed up some rolls of paper towels and his tool kit out of a cabinet, and headed back upstairs to help get Chuckie loose from the bannister.

"Angelica, this was a very dangerous thing you did. Chuckie could have been hurt! And princess, I'm sorry, but while you were suppose to get Cynthia back at the end of the day after dinner, afraid she'll remain timed out all weekend, and you'll have to help me clean up this mess." Drew scolded, while seeing to unscrewing the bannister rungs and releasing Chuckie from his trap.

"I'm free! Thanks." The four-year-old redhead said, giving Drew a hug.

"No problem Chuckie." Drew replied, handing some paper towels to Angelica.

"But daddy, Zack and Kimi helped make this mess, they should be the ones to clean it up, not me." Angelica snapped.

"True, and that's why all four of you are going to help me clean up this mess, but this would have never happened, had you not caused Chuckie's head to get stuck in the first place." Drew said firmly.

Angelica simply sighed and shrug her shoulders, realizing she had lost the battle, and would have to face her punishment, much to her dismay, as she got started, by cleaning up the butter on the carpet in the upstairs hall.

For the rest of the afternoon, Drew, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack saw to cleaning up the mess, getting it all cleaned up by the time Charlotte returned home from work, and Celeste and Kira arrived to pick up their kids and nephew respectively.

"So, how did things go here today?" Kira asked upon Drew answering the door.

"Well Kira, Chuckie got trapped in the bannister, but I got him unstuck, and, he's fine." Drew replied.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kira cried, running into the living room, where she gave her son a huge hug.

Soon, the Finsters and Wehrenbergs were headed for their homes, while Angelica was marched into the kitchen by her father, where she had to eat broccoli casarole for dinner, and despite disliking broccoli, she managed to swallow every last bite of the casarole, not wishing to get anymore of her toys, taken away.

The End

Author's Note: I had read somewhere that there was going to be a Rugrats episode during season 2 or 3, where Chuckie got his head trapped in the bannister, but the idea was rejected, for fear of the danger it might cause with little kids watching, so I decided to do my own take on the episode, only having it take place during the events of Pre-School Daze (Reboot) instead, so I could use my favorite pairing of Zack and Kimi to try to help save Chuckie, but also have Angelica be the reason behind for why this happened in the first place, as while Zack and Kimi wouldn't have been present in a Rugrats episode to feature this incident, especially had it taken place during season 2 or 3, I'm pretty sure there's no doubt, Angelica would be to blame, for Chuckie's trap, given how she often picks on the babies, but Chuckie especially. After all, she did get stuck to him via handcuffs in one episode, which is saying something. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll be back with more, sometime soon.


End file.
